


Arkasha (Behind the door: day 5)

by DoctorBilly



Series: Behind the door: Advent calendar2014 [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBilly/pseuds/DoctorBilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of my Advent Calendar for 2014. Prompts are from locations behind the <a href="http://www.safestyle-windows.co.uk/secret-door/index.html">Secret Door</a></p><p>Set approximately eight months before the start of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850431/chapters/3980371">"You Are My Only"</a></p><p>Sherlock says goodbye to someone before embarking on a dangerous mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkasha (Behind the door: day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> If the image doesn't show on your device, you can see it [here](http://doctor-billy.tumblr.com/post/104399168833/p-behind-the-door-br-day-5-st-basils)

 

 

"I'm surprised at you, Arkasha. Insulting your own cultural icon…"

"Do _you_ think it is beautiful?"

Sherlock considers for a moment, cocking his head on one side.

"Not… beautiful, exactly. Striking, obviously. A bit… cartoonish?"

"Da. Disneyland, Moscow."

Major Arkady Yegorov laughs at Sherlock's obvious lack of understanding.

"You do not have a Disneyland in your mind palace, Vishka?"

"Hmph. It seems not. Now I will have to find out what that particular pop culture reference relates to."

The two men walk across Red Square to the coffee shop, past the enormous Christmas tree, too conical to be real.

They make a striking couple, Arkady in his Politziya uniform, gleaming black knee boots visible under his greatcoat, red-banded cap not completely hiding his white-blond hair; Sherlock in a longer than usual coat, trimmed with a fur collar, dark curls pushed roughly under his _ushanka_ , the ear flaps of the Cossack-style fur hat fastened on top of the crown for now.

" _Starbucks_ , Arkasha? Are you sure?"

"Do not sneer, Vishka. The coffee is good, and there are always more Muscovites than tourists inside."

They pick up their coffees and Arkady makes his way towards the more comfortable tables near the window. One miraculously becomes empty for him as its occupants realise the policeman wants it. He does not have to ask.

"A useful trick…"

"Da. The uniform is perhaps a little intimidating." Arkady grins. "Of course, underneath it, I am a pussy cat…"

"Hmm. A Siberian tiger, perhaps." Sherlock smiles. "I will miss you, Arkasha."

"And I you. Perhaps we will meet again?"

"I don't know. I have things to finish up. I might not…"

He stares silently out of the window.

"Bad things seem to happen at Christmas…" he blinks. "I have to go to Serbia. I think that will be my final assignment."

"Then you can go home."

"I hope so."

The two men drink their coffee in silence. They have been together for six months. Both wish it could have lasted longer. Neither will say so.

Sherlock puts down his still half-full cup.

"Time to go. I will get a message to you if I survive Serbia…"

"When you survive." Arkady growls, gripping Sherlock's arm hard. " _When_."

Both men stand. Arkady envelops Sherlock in a bear hug.

"Take care. Do not be reckless. I know you, Vishka…"

Sherlock smiles against Arkady's ear.

"I'll do what I have to. No more. Merry Christmas, Arkasha."

He turns and walks out of the coffee bar. Arkady sits down again and sips his coffee, watching Sherlock over the rim of the cup as he walks across Red Square and out of sight.


End file.
